Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png|Entering in with Applejack. Twilight looks like dress S1E14.png|"It looks like a dress." Twilight with her dress S1E14.png|"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Rarity says no S01E14.png|Twilight hearing Rarity's disapproval of the red dress. Twilight 'that's really sweet of you to offer' S1E14.png|"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work." Rarity waving hoof in front of Twilight's face S1E14.png|"Not another word!" Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Rainbow Dash crashing into the boutique S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash makes quite the entrance. Rarity pointing at Rainbow Dash S1E14.png Twilight great idea S1E14.png|"What a great idea!" The ponies like the fashion show idea S1E14.png|Rarity and her friends agree to hold a fashion show of their own. 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|Initial reaction. Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png|Reaction about half a second later. Twilight's dress on display S1E14.png|Twilight's dress on a mannequin. 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|No comment. Twilight yes something S1E14.png|"Yes! Something." The ponies try to come up with complements for the dresses S1E14.png Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt S1E14.png Applejack and Twilight look at Rainbow Dash in disapproval S1E14.png Rainbow Dash she asked S1E14.png Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png|Twilight explains their reaction to the dresses. Twilight technically accurate S1E14.png|"The stars on my outfit need to be technically accurate." Twilight constellation canis major S1E14.png|"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor." Twilight Sparkle singing S1E14.png Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png Twilight body cast S1E14.png|Sqee! Pinkie Pie huh huh huh S1E14.png|Ok weird. Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png|Well they're... different than what Rarity had in mind anyway... Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png|Twilight stepping out in her gala dress. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Twilight realizing their mistake S1E14.png|Oh dear. Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png Group walking S01E14.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash listen to Rarity S1E14.png Twilight not laughing stock S1E14.png|"Your not a laughingstock Rarity." Rainbow 'She kind of is' S1E14.png|Rainbow Dash you're not helping. Twilight shh S1E14.png|"Shh!" Twilight come on out S1E14.png|"Come on out and talk to us." Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|"Now what do we do?" Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|"She's only got one cat." Twilight peeking in S1E14.png|Twilight taking a peek. Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|Yeah I'm posing... so what. Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Twilight should have let S1E14.png|"Like we should of let you done for our outfits." Rarity and Opal sad S01E14.png Stars flying onto Twilight's dress S1E14.png Twilight with fireworks S1E14.png Twilight kicking her legs S1E14.png Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png Twilight modeling S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png|Rarity, Queen of Fashion. Twilight I learned this S1E14.png|"And I learned this." Twilight somepony favor S1E14.png|"When somepony offers you to do you a favor." Twilight making beautiful dress S1E14.png|"Like making you a beautiful dress." Twilight overly critical S1E14.png|"You shouldn't be overly critical." Twilight in other words S1E14.png|"In other words..." Twilight shouldn't look gift S1E14.png|"You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight tells Spike he has to focus S1E15.png Spike looks over at Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Twilight 'Pinkie is not weird' S1E15.png|Pinkie's being Pinkie again so just ignore her. Approaching Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png Frog on Twilight's face S1E15.png|Frog to the face. Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png Pinkie's tail starts twitching S1E15.png Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png Twilight falls into a ditch S1E15.png Twilight in a ditch S1E15.png Twilight Angry S1E15.png Twilight "two coincidences in a row" S1E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack and Spike. Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|Twilight is about to be splashed. Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|Twilight is filthy. Pinkie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Twilight freaking out over Gummy. Library door slams shut S1E15.png|The Door Slams You #1. Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png|The Door Slams You #2. Twilight tells off Spike for sneaking up on her S1E15.png|Crikey, a dragon! Twilight spies on Pinkie Pie S1E15.png Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png|Twilight observing Pinkie. Twilight 'Aha!' S1E15.png|Aha! Bees attack Twilight S1E15.png Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png Twilight falls into the apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight in a wheelchair after her fall S1E15.png A potted plant falls on Twilight S1E15.png An anvil falls on Twilight S1E15.png|Bonk! Twilight anvil derp S01E15.png Hay bales fall on Twilight S1E15.png A piano falls on Twilight S1E15.png Twilight "Why didn't you tell me?" S1E15.png Twilight wincing and gritting her teeth S1E15.png Pinkie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png Behind you Twilight S1E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Twilight landing on a bubble S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png|Happy! Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png|Twilight, about to burst into flames of rage. Twilight angry S1E15.png|Enraged Twilight becomes Rapidash. Cropped Animated Twilight Rapidash S1E15.gif|Animated version Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png Pinkie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png Walk away S01E15.png|Twilight is not pleased with these results Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Pinkie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Sonic Rainboom Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png|"Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys." Twilight "it was a crazy weekend of studying" S1E16.png|"It was a crazy weekend of studying." Twilight hears a noise S01E16.png|What was that? Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|A mouthful of scrolls. Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png Twilight you two argue S1E16.png Twilight why I listen S1E16.png|Why am I listening to Pinkie? Twilight what sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"What's a sonic rainboom?" Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Applejack "And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" S1E16.png|"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png|I think it worked... Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Rainbow pools S1E16.png Pinkie's reaction 5 S1E16.png|Oh Pinkie, always the brave and daring one. Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Rainbow Dash looks amazed S1E16.png Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png Friends cheering when RD and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Cheering on Rainbow Dash in the stands. Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png|Fluttershy notes, "Look, phase 2 is working!" Fluttershy jumping and screaming when RD succeeds S1E16.png Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Twilight Sparkle cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash. The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Stare Master Twilight trotting through Ponyville S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight will spin shortly Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle gone crossed eyed after taking a spin. Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|Surprised face. Twilight and Fluttershy "where are you off to?" S1E17.png Twilight to Zecora's S1E17.png|"I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's." Twilight how bout you S1E17.png|"How bout you?" Twilight what doing with the girls S1E17.png|"What are you doing with the girls tonight?" Twilight Wow S1E17.png|"Wow!" Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight just became stoned. Twilight Sparkle stone closeup S01E17.png Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Finding that one of your best friends has turned to stone is pretty scary. "Don't move" S1E17.png Snail crawling across Twilight's statue S1E17.png The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|"Wha-what happened?" Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Twilight make quite S1E17.png|"This will make quite the letter..." Twilight to princess S1E17.png|"To the Princess." Twilight wrong bout you S1E17.png|"I was wrong about you." Twilight how so S1E17.png|"How so?" Twilight knows S1E17.png|Twilight knows. Twilight disblief S1E17.png|That cat... Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png|Is a LOL cat. Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png The Show Stoppers Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Twilight oh S1E18.png|"Oh?" Twilight oh again S1E18.png|Another "Oh?" Twilight costumes... S1E18.png|"Costumes!" Twilight make special report S1E18.png|"I'd love to make a special report to the Princess." Twilight listens to the report S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png Twilight eager to know what the CMC are going to say S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png Twilight one day S1E18.png|"One day *giggle*... One day." A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png|The herd. Twilight Sparkle and Spike "Can you breathe yet" S01E19.png Rainbow Dash flying after Twilight and Spike S01E19.png 4 of the Mane 6 gathered in Ponyville S1E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Twilight & Applejack gasp S1E19.png|Oh my Celestia, Luna, and Cadance! Twilight Sparkle look down hole S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Twilight Sparkle mud on face S01E19.png|Free mudpack Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight sense S1E19.png|Twilight just happens to sense something too. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle spot Diamond Dogs S01E19.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle crash into each other S01E19.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png Spike gem out of pocket S01E19.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Spike deeply determined S1E19.png|If only can see the look on Spike's face. Spike shh! S1E19.png|He shh'd me! Spike caught one S1E19.png|Spike caught one. Twilight bite hold S1E19.png|I got Applejack. Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Spike happy at expense S1E19.png|Uhhhh, not now Spike. Twilight umm S1E19.png|"Ummm?" Says the adorable Twilight Sparkle. Twilight which way S1E19.png|"Which way do we go?" Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Twilight leading the way. Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|Listening to Rainbow's idea. Twilight but Spike S1E19.png|"But Spike." Twilight find gems S1E19.png|"Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems!" Spike you can S1E19.png|I? Twilight oh my gosh S1E19.png|"Oh my Gosh!" Exclaimed the lavender Unicorn. Twilight he's right S1E19.png|"Spike, you're right." Twilight awhile back S1E19.png|"Rarity showed me how she did it a while back." Twilight if I can S1E19.png|"If I can just remember..." Twilight concentrate S1E19.png|Concentrate Twilight. Twilight poof! S1E19.png|Poof! Twilight checking magic S1E19.png|Checking if her spell worked. Twilight of course I did S1E19.png|Of course I did Spike. Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Twilight can feel it S1E19.png|"I can feel it." Rainbow Dash almost there S1E19.png|Lead the way Twilight. Spike from down here S1E19.png|Those cute eyes. Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|Twilight couldn't agree more with Rainbow Dash. Hi-ho Twilight S1E19.png|"Onwards to victory!" Twilight really Spike S1E19.png|Really Spike!? Spike trying to use Twilight as his horse S1E19.png Twilight Sparkle being the steed for Spike S1E19.png|"Hi-ho, Twilight!" Twilight fine S1E19.png|"Fine!" Twilight charging S1E19.png Spike and Twilight breaking the door S1E19.png Spike I'm here S1E19.png|Yeah what Spike said. Spike & Twilight huh S1E19.png|Huh!? Fluttershy & Twilight ok weird S1E19.png|Weird stuff is happening. Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|"Excuse me!" Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png|Twilight is happy to see Rarity. Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Adorable is always present with Twilight no matter what face she makes. Twilight can't wait to write S1E19.png|"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia." Rarity me, what did I S1E19.png|Let me tell you. Twilight just because somepony S1E19.png|"Just because somepony is ladylike." Twilight make her weak S1E19.png|"Doesn't make her weak." Twilight outshines them all S1E19.png|Twilight why you so adorable. Green Isn't Your Color Twilight I got it S1E20.png|I got it. S1E20 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png|Twilight is surprised that Spike doesn't find those pins painful. S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love.png S1E20 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|Why, Spike, why!? Twilight some things S1E20.png|Some things never change. Spike talks to Pinkie and Twilight S1E20.png Spike not tell anyone S1E20.png Twilight I promise S1E20.png|"I promise!" Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|What are you doing Pinkie!? Pinkie Pie swear S01E20.png Spike closer closer S1E20.png Spike you ready S1E20.png|Brace yourself... Spike c'mon closer S1E20.png|This is top secret! Pinkie Pie's head disappears S01E20.png S1E20 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png|''"I have a crush on Rarity!"'' S1E20 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png|Spike x Rarity, winner of the Twilight Sparkle seal of "seriously?" Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity S1E20.png|This is shocking news for Pinkie. Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S1E20.png Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|Yeah...really captain obvious. S1E20 Twilight "Give me a break".png Twilight kit kat bar S1E20.png|"Gimme a break." Break me off a piece o' that Kit Kat bar. Kudos to you if you understand this reference. Twilight everpony already S1E20.png|"Everypony already knows how you..." Pinkie Pie gets too close to Twilight S1E20.png|"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight S1E20.png|"You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!" Twilight you dare S1E20.png|You dare to question my ability to keep a promise. Twilight but! S1E20.png|"But...!" Pinkie Pie reminds Twilight to keep Spike's secret S1E20.png Pinkie "Foreverrrr!" S1E20.png|''"Forever!"'' Twilight deal with you S1E20.png|Tell me how I deal with you. Twilight lips are sealed S1E20.png|"My lips are sealed." Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous.png|"She hardly took any pictures." S1E20 Spike looking at Rarity.png Rarity jumping S1E20.png Twilight Spike you lovebird S1E20.png|Spike, you pain ignoring lovebird. Twilight Spike I got you S1E20.png|I got you Spike. S1E20 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png Rarity in a black cloak S1E20.png S1E20 Spike stands up for Rarity.png Twilight come here you S1E20.png|Come here you! Spike sneaky eyebrow S1E20.png|C'mon, why can't you understand Spike? Twilight I'm sure S1E20.png|"I'm sure." Twilight got tied up S1E20.png|"She just got tied up." S1E20 Shocked Twilight.png|Rarity just said she wants Fluttershy's career to end. Twilight is your friend S1E20.png|"Fluttershy is your friend!" Rarity I know I know S1E20.png|Listening to Rarity. Twilight have my word S1E20.png|"You have my word." S1E20 Twilight agrees.png Pinkie Pie scares Twilight S1E20.png Twilight again why S1E20.png|Again! Tell me why I deal with you. Twilight how can she S1E20.png|How can she...? Twilight WOW! S1E20.png|"WOW!!" Twilight you look great S1E20.png|"You look great!" Twilight well there she goes S1E20.png|Well there she goes. Twilight my time to relax S1E20.png|My time to relax. Twilight huh what who S1E20.png|Huh, what, who said what. Fluttershy arrives at spa S1E20.png S1E20 Sad Twilight.png Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret S1E20.png Twilight I swear S1E20.png|"I swear." Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2 S1E20.png Twilight cross my heart S1E20.png|"Cross my heart." S1E20 Twilight hopes to fly.png Twilight third verse S1E20.png|The infamous third verse. S1E20 Twilight sticks a cupcake in her eye.png|That's gotta hurt! Twilight after poking her eye S1E20.png|Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! S1E20 Twilight staring.png Twilight oh really S1E20.png|"Oh, really." Pinkie Pie and the sponges 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight being a model S1E20.png|"If you really don't like being a model." Fluttershy expression of otherwise S1E20.png|Don't worry Twilight Fluttershy is not lying. Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|"You tell her and I'll give you such a pinch!" Twilight how much more S1E20.png|How much more of Pinkie's antics. Fluttershy de Magics S1E20.png Twilight idea ting cue S1E20.png|*Ting* Cue in wonderful idea. Twilight "You're right" S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png|Of course Fluttershy is right. S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png|Flash mobbed. Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Crowded by Fluttershy fans. Twilight use my magic S1E20.png|"But if I used my magic." Pinkie Pie making cupcakes S1E20.png Twilight unattractive S1E20.png|"To help her do something unattractive on her next fashion show." Twilight to model again S1E20.png|"No one would ever want her to model again." Twilight be a model S1E20.png|"And if Fluttershy no longer has to be a model." Twilight jealous of her S1E20.png|"Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of her." Twilight Sparkle having an idea S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight clapping.png Twilight can't tell anyone S1E20.png|"You can't tell anyone about it." Twilight promise me S1E20.png|"Promise me you won't tell anyone!?" Pinkie Pie swear S1E20.png Twilight what she's doing S1E20.png|What she's doing now? Twilight not happy wide eyes S1E20.png|Pinkie why are you doing the YMCA now of all times. Twilight so you do promise S1E20.png|"So you do promise." Twilight or you don't S1E20.png|"Or you don't?" Twilight hard to believe S1E20.png|Still find it hard to believe you. Twilight some things never change S1E20.png|Some things never change. Pinkie Pie squee S1E20.png Fluttershy and Twilight backstage S1E20.png Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2 S1E20.png Twilight not be you S1E20.png|"So all I have to do is make you not be you." Twilight leave it to me S1E20.png|"Just leave it to me." Twilight ah shows starting S1E20.png|Ah, shows starting. Twilight getting ready S1E20.png|Getting ready to cause some mayhem. Twilight good intention smile S1E20.png|Smiling because she's got Ponystate. S1E20 Twilight starts the show.png S1E20 Twilight backstage.png Twilight plan is gone S1E20.png|Twilight's plan is officially out the door. Twilight listens to the cheering audience S1E20.png Fluttershy somehow S1E20.png Fluttershy "somehow I become more popular" S1E20.png Fluttershy so frustrated S1E20.png Fluttershy kick something S1E20.png Fluttershy about to kick a vase S1E20.png Fluttershy to be a model S1E20.png|All cute perked up ears. Twilight on the verge of telling Fluttershy S1E20.png Twilight can't take it S1E20.png|Twilight can't take this anymore. S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png Rarity are you alright S1E20.png|Oh this adorable face on Twilight. Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2 S1E20.png Twilight almost spilling the beans S1E20.png|Twilight almost spills the beans. HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png S1E20 Twilight struggling to keep a secret.png Twilight of course she did S1E20.png|"Of course she did!" Twilight stop herself S1E20.png|Stop yourself Twilight. S1E20 Twilight is hungry, and also keeping a secret.png S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png Rarity I'm jealous S1E20.png|Don't mind the fruit in my mouth. Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png|"BUT!!" says the funny faced Twilight. Twilight Sparkle long face S1E20.png S1E20 Twilight takes the plunge.png S1E20 Twilight spills the beans.png|"Spike has a crush on Rarity!" Twilight too late S1E20.png|Aww, too late Twilight. Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Scrutinizing Twilight. Pinkie Pie in the mirror S1E20.png|"*sigh* And you were doing so well." S1E20 Twilight taking a bath.png Twilight get all of that S1E20.png|"Did you get all that Spike?" S1E20 Twilight apologising.png Twilight is glad that all is well S1E20.png|Twilight in a SPA/Hot Tub. Over a Barrel "You know she's not a tree, right?" S01E21.png|Twilight, you forgot to whisper... Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png Spike slamming the door S01E21.png "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Well that was kinda huffy." Blowing out the candle S01E21.png Pinkie looking outside the window at buffalo S1E21.png Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png The ponies are leaving the train in a hurry S1E21.png The ponies after stepping off the train S1E21.png Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|"That's enough salt for you!" Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight staring at the horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages S1E21.png Applejack "Listen, Braeburn" S1E21.png Applejack tries to talk to Braeburn S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Braeburn "Did you say buffalo?" S1E21.png Applejack and Twilight considering Appleloosa's plight S1E21.png Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Oh this is so not gonna work. Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Twilight Sparkle "Really? Just Really?" S1E21.png|"Really? Just Really?" - Twilight Sparkle Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Main Six phew S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png Thunderhooves announcing the time of the stampede S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|Twilight tells the guards that Fluttershy is invited. Fluttershy and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner S1E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Twilight sweat S01E22.png Twilight nervous S01E22.png Twilight eye twitch S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight having a conversation S1E22.png Fluttershy follows Twilight S1E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|''Whew!'' Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png Twilight gasps S01E22.png|GASP! Twilight "what is Celestia's pet doing here?" S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Twilight surprised tail S01E22.png Twilight scared of royal guards S01E22.png Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png Twilight Covering up S1E22.png Fluttershy is covering up with coughing S1E22.png Twilight sticking her tongue out S1E22.png|Stick out your tongue! Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png Guards leaving S1E22.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png Twilight and medicine "no excuses" S01E22.png Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png Philomena cone S01E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png|Twilight Sparkle showing Fluttershy the meaning of tough love. Philomena rolling S01E22.png Twilight one step ahead S1E22.png|"One step ahead of you!" Twilight smells soup S1E22.png|"What's this soup over here? It smells delicious." Twilight devilish look S1E22.png|Somehow I don't trust that look on Twilight's face. Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|Won't trust that other look. Philomena running from Twilight S01E22.png Twilight runs after Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy chase Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy lose sight of Philomena S01E22.png Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Twilight Sparkle sneaking past the Royal Guards. Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png Twilight strong S1E22.png|Guess Twilight Sparkle is a whole lot stronger then she looks. Epic group GASP S1E22.png|Twilight Sparkle part of a epic group gasp. Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png Sad Fluttershy and shocked Twilight S01E22.png Twilight your majesty S1E22.png|"Yes your majesty?" Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png|"Fluttershy didn't know any better." Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png|"It was my fault." Twilight "But you were only trying to help." S1E22.png|"But you were only trying to help." Fluttershy "some help I was" S01E22.png|"Some help I was." Twilight let me do this S1E22.png|"Will you let me do this?! She'll go easier on me!" Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy has some imagination S01E22.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" S01E22.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone s01e23.png|Excuse me... Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Twilight. Just keep smiling. Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png|Twilight is anticipating. The crowd being shined S1E23.png Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Filly Twilight trying to turn the page using her magic S1E23.png|Come on, magic! Do what you have to do. Filly Twilight successfully able to turn the page S1E23.png|And there she was able to master...the art of turning pages! With magic! Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png Twilight's parents S1E23.png|Twilight's mother and father. Twilight Sparkle Dance S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the entrance exam S1E23.png|"I had to pass an entrance exam!" Twilight Sparkle Smile S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried. Filly Twilight looking at the examiners S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1E23.png Examiners looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic S1E23.png|You can do it, horn! Filly Twilight with Spike egg S01E23.png Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|How do you hatch a problem like a dragon egg? Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic 2 S1E23.png|Come on! Filly Twilight 'I'm sorry I wasted your time' S1E23.png|"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Twilight after the Sonic Rainboom S1E23.png Filly Twilight shooting out a beam S1E23.png|Magic powers activate! Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1E23.png Filly Twilight in full power S1E23.png|Twilight is going SUPER SAIYAN! Filly Twilight uncontrollable magic S01E23.png Celestia's hoof on Twilight S1E23.png|Who are you? Filly Twilight's eyes stop glowing S1E23.png|And then, everything is fine. Filly Twilight 'I'm so sorry' S1E23.png|"I'm so sorry." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Filly Twilight YES!!! S01E23.png|Yes! Filly Twilight Sparkle "More?" S1E23.png|"More?" Celestia points to Twilight's new cutie mark S1E23.png|Twilight's new cutie mark, which would also signify that she possesses the Element of Magic. Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|Well, look at that. Twilight acquired her cutie mark. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|"Yes, yes, yes..." and so on. Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|Meanwhile, in the present... Twilight happy S01E23.png Twilight joy S01E23.png SourTwilight S01E23.png Twilight uh oh S01E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Awkward. Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|*giggles*..yes Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Twilight confess S01E23.png Twilight confess2 S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Pinkie dive S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Spike writing the letter S1E23.png|"Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them." Twilight window S01E23.png Spike "When did you get so cheesy?" S1E23.png Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png|"Just write it, Spike." Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight standing on three hooves S1E24.png|It's going to be exciting! Twilight "this meteor shower tonight" S1E24.png|"This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing!" Twilight explaining rarity of meteor shower S1E24.png|The Meteor is Very Rare Twilight looking at items on the wagon S1E24.png|That looks heavy. Twilight "number one assistant" S01E24.png|"You are my number one assistant." Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png|"You are my number one assist..." Ting* Twilight explaining to Spike of the Book's contents S1E24.png|Twilight, blabbering. Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike goes to fetch Twilight's book Twilight winks at Spike S1E24.png|Wink. Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|Rainbow wishes that she had an assistant like Spike. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Twilight and the crew are proud of Spike. Spike is really tired S1E24.png|Twilight and Spike watching the shower Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Twilight having a good time, like the rest The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|The number one assistant is sleeping. Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png|Spike is put to bed Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|Twilight's note flies away Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png|Twilight hears something. Twilight gazing out the window S1E24.png|Nothing there Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Twilight Sparkle investigates the noise outside. Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png|Twilight freaking out because her study paper flew out the window. Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png|Twilight can't believe what she saw. Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Twilight and her new pet. Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|With the help of her new friend. Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|Spike wants to be of use Spike hears about Owlowiscious S1E24.png|''Owlowiscious did the chores!'' Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow worried about Spike. Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Owloysius with a similar bow tie as Spike's. Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Oh I found a random open book. Twilight runs out of quills S1E24.png|"Spike come down from there before you fal.." Angry Twilight S1E24.png|Twilight angry at Spike for not telling about the ruined book Spike is caught S1E24.png|''Spike, what is this?!!'' Twilight leaving with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Twilight leaves disappointed Frightened Spike jumps on Twilight's back S1E24.png|Oh not so tight. Twilight "I was so worried about you" S1E24.png|"I was so worried about you!" Twilight no one can replace you S1E24.png|"Spike, nothing will ever replace you!" Twilight and Spike.jpg|Come here, you! Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png|I missed you, Twilight. Twilight raises an eyebrow S1E24.png|The ketchup looked...real? Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|Twilight watching a sleeping Spike Twilight staring intently at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|"Huh?" Twilight what happened S1E24.png|Oh. Party of One Twilight Reading S1E25.png|Reading a book. Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png|Who's there? Twilight Answers the Door S1E25.png|A cute shot, of Twilight at her doorstep. Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Oh. Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Pinkie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Pinkie invites Twilight S1E25.png Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png Rarity spewing punch S1E25.png Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png Pinkie "This is my jam!" S1E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Watch it, Pinkie! Embedded in the wall S01E25.png|Ouch... Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|I love dancing with Pinkie Pie. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Uh, I think I’m gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon." Leaving the party S01E25.png Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png|Rise and shine, Twilight. Rise and shine... Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png Opening envelope S01E25.png Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"You’re invited to ‘Gummy’s After-Birthday’ party. This afternoon at 3 o’clock." Twilight 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Pinkie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png|"Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I’ve gotten a bit behind in my studies. I’ve really gotta hit the books." Pinkie winking S1E25.png Pinkie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png Twilight 'I'll keep that in mind' S1E25.png|"I'll keep that in mind". Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Sshh S01E25.png|"Ssshh!" Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png Canned Twilight S01E25.png Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Rectangle mouth S01E25.png Twilight's cylindrical muzzle S1E25.png|=O Twilight walking suspiciously with box S1E25.png Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Is somepony following me? Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Rarity surreptitiously approaching Twilight S1E25.png|"We're totally not planning anything, hehehehe..." Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up S1E25.png Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Here you go! Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png|Surprise! Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png Pinkie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png|"It could have happened to any of us." Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png|Twilight and Pinkie forms a conga line... Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png|...and the others join in on the fun. Pinkie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Twilight Distracted S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Twilight is annoyed by Pinkie's antics. Twilight and Pinkie "please stop shouting" S01E26.png What is Twilight doing S1E26.png Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Confident Twilight "perfect! I'm ready!" S01E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Twilight Gets Ready S1E26.png Twilight presents mouse horses "neat, huh?" S01E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage." Twilight how we gala S1E26.png|"How'll we get to the gala!?" Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah... right." Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Excited Spike "all night long!" S01E26.png Twilight don't worry S1E26.png|"Don't worry Spike." Twilight get spend time S1E26.png|"We'll all get to spend some time together!" Twilight in her Gala dress S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|Everypony in their gala dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png|The girls finally arrive. Twilight starts a song S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png|Twilight singing with her choir Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Twilight hopes to spend some quality time with the Princess. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|A crowd singing after Twilight's verse Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png|Twilight and her choir head for the gala. Fluttershy and Twilight "meet new friends" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight "sell some apples" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity "find my prince" S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png|The main cast of characters marching together in the musical number. Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png|To talk! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png|Nothing says high class like a crowd song. Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Twilight greets Celestia S1E26.png|"Princess Celestia!" Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|Twilight and the Princess meet once more. Twilight and Celestia "we have so much to catch up on" S01E26.png Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png|Her wish is coming true. Twilight "This isn't what I hoped" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I hoped." Twilight "No!" S1E26.png Twilight "I'm gonna make this..." S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png|That is going to hurt in the morning. Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png Twilight "can't get any worse" S01E26.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png|"Run!" "Good idea." We need to go S1E26.png|The exit is that way. Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png Twilight worries that Princess Celestia is upset S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages